2013.10.22 - Back in the New York Groove
Since their weekend away in New England, Fern has been at Warren's apartment more often than not, at least for dinner and some time together. Except for the past weekend, which was spent thousands of miles apart. Her newly appointed agent checked out the calls Fern had been getting, finding them authentic enough to get Fern a screen test for an up-coming movie about dinosaurs. The young ex-waitress flew out to the other coast courtesy of Worthington Airlines (with hardly any protest!), spent three days going through make-up and wardrobe and learning lines, and arrived back in New York shortly after noon on Tuesday. The waiting car took her back to The Dorilton, Fern passed a few minutes with the doorman asking how his family is, and she ultimately made her way up to the penthouse. Which is where she is now, as it gets closer to evening. Her intent had been to make dinner, after just a few minutes to sit on the couch and relax. Sleep got in the way of that, knocking her out cold where she sat. Warren Worthington was more than happy to lend Fern the plane since he figured she wouldn't let him buy her the ticket. He was rather anxious about how the screen test went but didn't want to press or jinx anything. So he went about work as best he could, answering calls or texts from Fern if they came in, but otherwise trying not to be a nuisance. He did track her flight back, however, and managed to leave the office not too soon after she got in. She did beat him home, however and even as he comes in, he pauses upon seeing her asleep on the couch. A throw is gently placed over her as she sleeps and he moves into his bedroom to change out of his suit into something slightly less formal. He also orders dinner for the two of them... Although she didn't wake when Warren covered her, by the time he returns Fern is up, the throw wrapped around her shoulders. She stands when he returns, her smile brightening. "I missed you," she says immediately, stepping forward to claim a welcome home kiss. "It's so good to be home." Whether she means that in the general sense of the city or the more specific sense of his place is not clarified. She frowns suddenly, "I was going to make dinner." Warren Worthington grins as Fern wakes up, "Good morning, sleepyhead. Although it's not at all morning. I missed you too..." he leans in to give that kiss, complete with a hug as well. "It's good to have you home. So? How was it? How did it go? I want to know all the details. Who did you meet?" When dinner is mentioned, he shrugs, "I ordered in. You looked so peaceful." Fern's frown eases and she gives Warren an extra squeeze, "You're so thoughtful. But gosh, one question at a time." Still wearing the cover like a cape, Fern gives one more quick peck before stepping back. "At least let me get you a drink, then we can sit and talk." She doesn't have to guess where anything is any more, and moves easily in the familiar space, as she goes on, "It was... interesting." Warren Worthington doesn't seem to mind that Fern wants to serve him, so he settles on the couch and watches as she moves about, "Interesting? Just interesting? Is it different from Theatre? It seems like it would be, but I know almost nothing about the movie business..." he cants his head some to look at her as she moves about with the blanket, "Pretending like you have wings too?" Fern flaps her arms lightly after putting a bottle back, "Yeah, why should you get all the fun?" She snags the glass and crosses over to offer it to Warren, settling beside him and snuggling up close. "It's very different. It kind of didn't feel like acting. I mean, it went alright, people said nice things." She pauses a moment for effect, before adding, "I met Steven Spielberg. That was pretty exciting." He can't help but laugh at the flapping. Warren accepts the glass and takes a sip before moving an arm...and a wing...so Fern can get closer. "How did it feel though, if not like acting? Isn't it a good thing if people say nice things? Did you get a contract?" He grins when she mentions Spielberg, "You did? That's awesome! Did you test for him?" There's a grin as Fern admits, "This is going to sound so snobbish but... acting is learning a part, getting one shot at it, doing a linear story." One hand waves, dismissing her own words, "But that's like looking a gift horse in the mouth. Yes, although he wasn't there for long. He was very nice," she says, sounding impressed. Then she giggles, "No, they didn't offer me a contract on the spot and say I'm the next big thing." "It doesn't sound snobbish at all," Warren replies. He then snaps when no contract is mentioned. "Drats. Well, maybe they'll call you to star in the next big blockbuster? Then you'll be rich and famous and move to Beverly Hills." "And I'll fly you out in my plane," Fern teases lightly. There's a thoughtful pause as she rests her head back on Warren's shoulder. "Well, anyway, we'll see what happens. So you managed to get along without me while I was gone?" There's at least an attempt to stifle her grin as she asks that. Warren Worthington grins in reply, "I'd like that." He revels in the closeness for a bit before answering, "I managed. Barely. It was lonely and I ate out a lot. I bet you were having a blast out there in Hollywood. What did you do besides just the screen tests? Please tell me you looked around." Fern tilts her head to look at Warren, giving her shoulders a light shrug, "It would have been more fun if you'd been there. I got out a little, some people from the studio took us out for dinner. Mostly it was them talking and dropping names." Probably not surprisingly, she doesn't sound impressed by that. "And I had the car detour one day to take me to see some of Hollywood Boulevard." Her tongue clucks lightly, "I wish I would have made you dinner. I will tomorrow, promise." "I haven't been to Los Angeles in years. We went once as a family when I was a kid, but I haven't really been since then," mostly due to the whole wing thing. "Well, people drop names here too, but they're less...household names." Unless it's his household or others like it. Giving Fern a hug, he smiles, "I'm just glad you're here...dinner or not. I really don't mind ordering out." Snuggling into the hug, Fern agrees, "I'm glad I'm here, too. I missed your snoring." Which is just another way of saying she missed his warmth next to her in the middle of the night. Especially in a strange place. "I do not snore!" Warren insists. Not that he'd know, and there aren't many who would be able to even tell him. "But I'm really glad you're back. I missed you." It's said simply and honestly...really, it's just the truth. Fern sits up, twisting to look at Warren directly, sliding her legs up over his lap. One hand comes up, fingers caressing his jaw as her brows arch. "How long did they say it would be until the food is here?" There's a deliberately casual tone to the question, not at all matching the look in her eyes. Her fingers wander down his neck, resting warmly where his shirt blocks their progress. Warren Worthington reaches around to hold Fern on his lap as she sort of moves into that position, "How long? Uh...About twenty minutes? I wasn't sure how long you'd be sleeping and I didn't want to just get a pizza." He looks down at her hands at his neck, as if he could see them, "Why?" The question of why brings Fern's grin back and she laughs softly. "Because I wanted to know if there is enough time for you to welcome me home properly." When subtlety doesn't work, try a brick instead. For good measure she throws in a jerk of her head toward his bedroom. She can't resist adding, "You're adorable." "Oh..." Warren blinks and then he seems to get it. "Oh!" He also looks over towards the bedroom, "I...yes." Sometimes he needs that brick upside the head. Setting the glass down, he moves to get up of the sofa...carrying Fern, if he must, "You know...I'd still really like you even if you did end up being a big movie star. Just so you know." Fern does give Warren a break, although he's carried her easily before, and gets to her feet with him, reaching to lace her fingers with his. "That's good to know. I'd still really like you too." There's a soft squeeze, then a light tug to get him to lean a little, enough to meet his lips with her own, getting re acquainted without hurry. When the kiss finally breaks she's a little breathless, and suggests, "Maybe you should call down and just have them keep the food until you call back." Warren Worthington is more than happy to return that kiss, and he pulls away a little flushed. "I'll do that...if you need to get ready or something. They'll keep it down there and warm until we're ready for them." They might work up more of an appetite this way too. He's certainly not complaining! Category:Log